Journey Through the Darkest Depth
by Amelia Dame
Summary: The Rekai Tentai are on another mission accompanied by their two old friends, Mr. Perky (nickname), and Mr. Honor. But when they find a sacred dead creature, and one is cursed, it turns out to be more than they bargained for! A/A;Humor;Drama;Romance! R&R!


A/N: HELLO! My name is Amelia Dame. This is my very first story written on fanfiction.net so if it sucks, please tell me, criticism is welcome. AND BE WARNED!!! I NEEDED TO PUT THIS PART IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
Disclaimer: Okay, this is my first YYH story, and no I do not own any of the characters, etc. In this story, I have the Rekai Tentai end up in an unknown realm in the Makai. This "realm" is under the ground, and the boys discover it, believe it or not, by going through water. However, they're not the only ones who travel through it. Two old friends also accompany them to the unknown.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Chapter 1: Something Strange...A Death in the Makai  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Prologue: We find the boys in the Makai on another assignment. Apparently, numerous demons have been cursed and finding strange black pearls near a solemn lake. The boys are already in the forest surrounding the lake. The area is restricted, but two old "buddies", or at least one of them, are refusing to leave. The gang went to take care of these "offenders", but were stopped when the realized who it was. The "offenders" offered to help Rekai Tentai, who happily agreed. We join the boys waiting on a small stone ledge sticking out of the ground, the beginning of an already marked path headed towards the lake. They are waiting for their two friends to join them.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!" Kuwabara growled. The group was being 'held back' by their 'company'. Kuwabara, to say the least, was quite annoyed. "You know Mr. Perky," said Yusuke, who was lying on the stone ledge that was embedded within the ground. "He's most likely holding both himself and Mr. Honor up," Yusuke adjusted his position. "First off, that's not their names!" Kuwabara shouted. "And secondly, I doubt he hold them up this long! I don't think it'd actually take him this long to get ready!" Everyone looked at him, silent for a minute, before an all too annoyed voice spoke. "Fool," he said, leaping off his perch at the top of a tree.  
  
"What'd ya mean, 'Fool'?" asked Kuwabara, looking like he was about ready to pound Hiei into the ground. "You really are a dense ogre, aren't you?" Kuwabara fumed. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! You wanna start somethin', shrimp?!,"  
  
"Firstly," said Hiei, sticking his hands in his pockets (A/N: Wherever they are. I don't know where his pockets are in his cloak, but I've seen him put his hands in them). "I'm not a shrimp, that's a food you staggering oafus," he said in an icy cold sarcastic voice. "And secondly, he doesn't mean he's holding them up by getting ready, but by having 'fun'," Hiei emphasized the word, 'fun', and Kuwabara realized what he meant.  
  
"Of coarse," Kurama said, standing up from his sitting position of the ground. "It's not like him to hold us up by having trouble getting ready," he smiled. Kuwabara thought for a moment, a calm looked on his face. But the look turned back to annoyed in a flat second. "Well then, where the heck is he?!" he shouted again. "Why don't you try looking behind you, moron," he said, pointing behind Kuwabara. Kuwabara did, and saw, floating in a sitting position in the air, a big smile stretching across his face, the Wind Master, Jin.  
  
"Well it's about time," Kuwabara said, looking rather sheepish. "What'd ya mean it's about time?" Jin said, in his perky Irish accent. "I've been behind you, since you started complainin' to Hiei! Callin' him a shrimp and what not," Jin gave a big, toothy grin, showing his fangs. Kuwabara looked as though he had been hit hard up-side the head with a fifty-pound anvil. "Ya mean..." he stuttered. "Wait a sec! Why didn't I sense you?! If you really were behind me, I'm sure I would've!!!"  
  
"No you wouldn't of. You were gettin' angry and what no to pay attention to my ki. Not to mention Every time you turned I would move to stay behind you," he added. Kuwabara felt his face flush, but quickly changed the subject. "Well, where's Touya?" he asked. "Ah, yes, Touya," Jin said, scratching the back of his head. "He should be coming pretty soon. Little man kept stopping because he was out of breath and couldn't keep up with me,"  
  
"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!" said a voice, as Touya landed right in front of them. "I was not...out of...breath!" he said, panting between words. They looked at him disbelievingly. "Then why ya pantin' so hard?" Jin said, in his cheery Irish voice. "Because you left me to fight that big demon!" Touya shouted. "Then why'd ya keep stopping? I'm sure keeping up wasn't that hard," Jin asked. "Because YOU weren't the one having to fight all those demons on the ground, ya butterfly!"  
  
"Now wait just a cotton pickin' second! I am NOT a butterfly,"  
  
"Oh?" said Touya. "Yeah," said Yusuke, off to the side. They looked at him. He was still lying on the ledge, but jumped off and stood. "Jin's NOT a butterfly," Jin stuck out his tongue at Touya. "He's a demented, demonic leprechaun," Yusuke said, smiling and walking off into the forest. "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!!!" Jin shouted. "Let's go, guys," Yusuke said, motioning for them to come. They did so. "Urameshi!" Jin shouted, as he took off after the spirit detective.  
  
* * *  
  
They headed down the path, which had quite a lot of roots and rocks sticking up out of the ground, making occasional trips for the lot of them. Hiei didn't have to worry, for he used the branches as his walk path. Jin certainly didn't have to worry, for he was just floating, sitting Indian style, in the air, and enjoying himself as he watched Touya and Yusuke trip, Yusuke more often than not. Kurama was ahead of the group, walking slowly.  
  
However, his eyes saw something odd in the distance and quickened his pace towards it. Hiei noticed this and stopped dead on a tree branch as he leapt onto it. "Kurama!" Hiei called. Everyone looked at him, for he was in a tree branch right over their heads. They then turned their attention towards Kurama, who was quite a ways ahead and kneeling. He seemed to be observing something.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei called, a bit more loudly this time. Kurama heard him this time and turned. "What are you doing?" Yusuke asked. "Come and see for yourself," Kurama said, motioning for them to come over to him.  
  
They quickly hurried toward him and knelt to see what he was looking at. Everyone except Yusuke and Kuwabara looked stunned at what they saw. There, on the ground, was a little fairy. It's wings fluttering every now and then and giving off sparks as it did so. Not to mention the fact that it had a dim glow to it.  
  
"Hey, a fairy!" Kuwabara said. "Maybe it'll help us or something!"  
  
"Fool!-It's dying!" Hiei snapped. "Oh," replied Kuwabara. He said nothing else. "This is strange," Kurama said, standing, as did everyone else. "What's the big deal?! So it's a fairy and it's dying! It's not like it's that far-fetched,"  
  
"Have you no brains?!" Touya said. "Fairies are scarce in the Makai! They can only live where demons don't, for they can be easily killed. For a fairy to be here is very odd, for I faced quite a few demons on my way to get here," Yusuke looked at Touya. He must be in a nasty mood from all that fighting, for he was acting quite grumpy.  
  
"I guess that is odd," he said, after thinking about it awhile. "Well, why not pick it up?" Kuwabara asked. It seemed only logical. "Because, if they feel threatened, fairies can give you curses that'll last your whole lifetime unless removed by a stronger fairy,"-Kurama took a breath-"If you pick it up, you could scare it and-," he was caught short as a hand reached down and picked up the fairy.  
  
And wouldn't you know, the hand belonged to no other that...Jin. "Jin, what're you doing?!" Kuwabara shouted. Jin was stroking the fairy lightly, and then plucked something off it. "Well, well, well," he said, examining it. "What is it?" Yusuke asked. "Put the poor fairy down!" yelled Kuwabara. "Look at this!" Jin tossed something at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke caught it and examined it. It was a black pearl. "What's the big deal?" everyone sweat-dropped. "It's a black pearl!" Hiei hissed. "You know, the thing we're looking for?!"  
  
"You know Hiei?" Yusuke said, pocketing it. "You're getting a lot more sarcastic these days, but hey!-I'm not complaining! At least you're talking," Hiei growled. "For once," Yusuke added. "Uh, you guys?" Jin asked, before Hiei had time to pull out his sword. The fairy was now losing its glow. It became dimmer, and the twitching slowed, until the light was completely gone, and the fairy...was dead.  
  
"Poor thing," Yusuke said, taking it from Jin. Its wings now hung limp and its blue hair was covering its actually quite pretty face. "What'd ya supposed killed it?" Touya asked, taking it from Yusuke. "One thing's for sure," Kurama said. "It's a sin to kill a fairy," they stared at him, dumb-founded. "To have a sacred fairy die in your hands, it bestows a curse of the worst kind. It takes a few seconds for the curse to take place, for the curse is from the sparkles that come off the dead creature's body,"  
  
"When did you learn this?" Yusuke asked. Kurama pointed to a rock with markings on it that read exactly what Kurama had said. "One of the three of you," he said, pointing from Jin, to Yusuke, and to Touya, who still held the dead fairy. "Is most likely cursed,"  
END  
  
I know it was all kind of confusing, but it'll all come together in the next chapter. PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
